YunJaeMin Family Series
by My beauty jeje
Summary: YunJaeMin Family series new Oneshoot "UMMA, MIMIK!" . Usaha Jaejoong untuk memisahkan Changmin sang buah hati dari dadanya. Apakah ia berhasil? YUNJAE, CHANGKYU don't like don't read , just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

MAIN CAST : Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, Jung Changmin

RATE : T

GENRE : GeneraL, Family

DISCLAIMER : I Wish I could own all the characters, but they are belong to God, I can only use their names.

WARNING : YAOI/BL, TYPOS, EYD tak sesuai, cerita pasaran, NO BASHING, So..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

**HOMIN TIME  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie baby, aku khawatir kau nantinya tidak sabaran mengurus uri Minnie, apa aku ajak saja dia?"

"Boo, aku appanya...dan dia harus sekolah, jika ia ikut ke Chungnam bagaimana sekolahnya? 3 hari bolos akan membuatnya tinggal pelajaran"

"Tapi uri Minnie masih TK Yun, belum terlalu penting, lagipula bagaimana kalau ia menginginkan dadaku? apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayai aku sebagai appanya eoh?"

"Bukan be..."

"Sudahlah boo, kalau selalu dituruti kemanjaannya kapan uri aegya akan mandiri? kau tenang saja aku dapat mengatasinya, lagian kepulanganmu ke Chungnam untuk menjenguk appa yang tengah sakit, jika mengajak Minnie akan merepotkan saja disana"

"Hhhh...arraso, aku percaya padamu Yunnie ya, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang, sore ini antar aku ke bandara"

"Arrachi nyonya besar, kami akan mengantarmu"

**Cup~**

"Yah, selalu saja mencuri ciuman"

"Kau istriku boo, aku boleh melakukan apa saja eoh?"

"Yah, maunya!"

"Boo bibirmu dalam bahaya jika kau majukan seperti itu"

"Andwae!"

" Hei beluang genit! tidak boleh ganggu umma, cana pelgi! huch...huchh!"

"Yah bocah evil ini selalu mengganggu kesenanganku saja"

Rutuk si pemilik bibir hati saat tubuh mungil bocah 4 tahun menyeruak diantara ia dan istrinya diatas ranjang mereka pagi hari itu. Jung Yunho dengan terpaksa harus menyingkir dari posisinya yang sudah tergantikan oleh sang buah hati yang kini tengah menyedot nipple ummanya dengan semangat membuat bibir cherry itu sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Kericuhan keluarga kecil Jung pagi itu diawali oleh sang ratu rumah tangga yang merasa khawatir akan nasib Changmin bocah yang tengah asyik berada didadanya sekarang. Selama 3 hari kedepan ia harus meninggalkan sang buah hati berangkat ke kampung halamannya, Chungnam. Kesehatan appanya lah yang memaksa sicantik itu harus rela meninggalkan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya itu, walau hanya 3 hari saja. Itu semua karena Changmin tak pernah berpisah sedetikpun darinya. Apalagi bocah cerewet itu masih setia menyusu kepadanya.

Namun atas keyakinan dan janji manis sang beruang tampannya akhirnya Jaejoong rela menitipkan sang buah hati kepada suaminya yang bisa dibilang adalah musuh bebuyutan sibocah evil tersebut. _'Ayolah boo 3 hari tidak akan membuat uri Minnie sakit keras karena berpisah denganmu, asalkan terpenuhi kebutuhannya akan makanan semua pasti beres'_ begitulah ucapan si beruang yang sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong semakin mantap meninggalkan sang buah hati bersama appanya.

.

.

"Minnie baby, jangan menyusahkan appamu eoh selama umma di Chungnam, jangan lupa minta buatkan mimik sama appa, otte?"

"Umma pelginya jangan lama-lama nanti kalau Minnie mau mimik umma ottoke umma, hiks...macak Min mimik cama beluang endut itu, cilloh..."

"Yah evil, sempat-sempatnya menghinaku, huh!"

Protes dari bibir Jung Yunho disaat mendengar sang buah hati yang masih sempat menghinanya disela-sela isakan sedihya melepas kepergian Joongie umma ke kampung halamannya di Bandara sore hari itu. Yang disusahkan bocah malang itu adalah hilangnya kenikmatan dada umma selama beberapa hari nanti.

"Minnie ya tidak boleh menangis, uljima...umma cuma sebentar perginya, mimik umma diganti sama susu botol dulu ne, nanti setelah umma kembali Minnie boleh mimik umma lagi, benarkan appa?" Bujuk Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut sedihnya saat melihat airmata menetes dikedua pipi gembul Changmin.

"Ne chagy, setelah ini nanti appa belikan es krim di restoran kesukaan Minnie, ottokhe?" Yunho tak kalah berusaha untuk membujuk buah hatinya.

"Jinjja appa? di Balloon ec klim eoh?" Tampaknya Minnie sudah mulai terpancing dengan bujukan yang menurutnya sangat menggiurkan itu, maklumlah rasa es krim di restoran favoritenya itu memang yang paling enak. Melihat wajah berseri-seri Changmin membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa tenang untuk meninggalkan bocah evil tersebut.

"Arraso chagiya, umma berangkat dulu, Minnie bersama appa, tidak boleh nakal dan jangan menyusahkan appa" Ujar Jaejoong kepada anaknya, kemudian kepalanya bralih kepada sosok tinggi tegap yang berada disebelah Changmin, "Dan kau Jung Yunho, jika kudengar kau tidak becus mengurus anakmu, akan kukuliti kau nanti!" Tegas Jaejoong menyeramkan.

"Arraso kitty/Allaco kitty" Ucap duo Jung senior dan junior itu secara kompak bersamaan mengucapkan julukan Jaejoong yang mengakibatkan pelototan mata besar sang umma yang perlahan meninggalkan kedua appa dan anak tersebut.

.

.

**HOMIN TIME**

"Appaaa"

"Ne baby, waeyo?"

Jung Yunho menoleh sedikit saat dilihatnya wajah bocah yang berada dibangku penumpang sebelahnya tampak seperti ketakutan, sedikit pucat. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit kaget. Yuhno tengah menyetir dalam perjalanan mereka kembali dari Bandara mengantar Jaejoong.

"Appa cetilnya jangan ngebut-ngebut, Minnie takut. Umma caja tak pelnah ngebut-ngebut cepelti ini" Rutuk bibir mungil tersebut saat merasakan appanya menyetir dengan kecepatan yang menurutnya sangat kencang.

Mendengar nada ketakutan dari bibir Changmin, bibir hati itupun melengkung senang dalam hatinya ia berencana ingin menggoda si evil itu dulu, "Wae baby? kau tidak suka kalau appa ngebut eoh?" Tanya Yunho.

"Umm...Minnie takut appa, Minnie kan belum menikah cama Kyu, hehehe"

"Yah kau ini kecil-kecil sudah mesum" Kaget Yunho yang sweatdrop mendengar jawaban polos Changmin. Kemudian bibir hati itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Minnie ingin appa tidak ngebut?"

"Ne appa jalannya pelan-pelan caja"

"Ada syaratnya"

"Mwo? apa calatnya?"

"Poppo" Jawab Yunho seraya mendekatkan pipi kanannya kepada sang buah hati yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya.

'...' Tak ada respon dari si evil.

"Ayo poppo" Tantang Yunho kembali mendekatkan sebelah pipinya kearah bocah evil yang sudah melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan mengeraskan wajahnya dengan serius.

"Ya cudah ngebut caja"

"Mwoya? dasar evil, kenapa tidak mau poppo appa? coba kalau umma setiap hari Minnie yang minta poppo, Minnie tidak sayang appa eoh?" Yunho yang hampir pingsan mendengar jawaban si cadel tersebut dengan wajah yang pura-pura sedih melancarkan protesnya.

"Minnie cuma mau poppo yang cantik caja cepelti umma dan Kyu" Jawaban pintar Changmin yang menyiratkan jiwa seme sejatinya. Dan jawabannya itu dapat membuat seorang Jung Yunho manggut-manggut bego.

Jung Yunho yang awalnya bermaksud menggoda bocah tersebut tak sadar jika dirinyalah yang terlanjur dibodohi oleh si evil jenius itu.

.

.

"Hore kita sudah sampai!"

"Biaca caja, tidak ucah lebay cepelti itu appa, bikin malu Min caja"

"Aisshh anak ini..."

Geram Jung Yunho ketika kembali si buah hati membuatnya sweatdrop sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobilnya hendak menuju kedai es krim mewah yang terkenal seantero kota Seoul.

Setiba kedua appa dan anak itu didalam restoran yang menyajikan bermacam rasa dan jenis es krim itu, Yunho menyuruh jagoannya untuk menunggunya duduk dimeja yang telah ditunjuknya sedangkan ia menuju ke meja pelayan untuk memesan es krim mereka. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan Changmin yang tampak duduk tenang sendirian dimejanya. Dalam hatinya ia tidak akan merasa was-was jika meninggalkan Changmin sementara waktu setelah ia memesan es krim kepada pelayan, sepertinya ia harus segera ke toilet karena perutnya tiba-tiba mulas. Maka dengan langkah pasti namja tampan tersebut bergegas kearah toilet pria meninggalkan sang buah hati sendirian dimejanya, tentu saja setelah memesan es krim mereka terlebih dahulu.

Ternyata perkiraan Yunho yang menyangka seorang Jung Changmin akan duduk tenang menunggunya adalah salah besar. Karena beberapa detik saat dilihatnya sang appa hilang dibalik pintu toilet bocah judes itu langsung turun dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan mantap menuju meja sasarannya yang dihuni tiga yeoja muda.

"Anneyong noonadeul"

"Ahh anneyong adik kecil, nuguseo?"

"Jung Changmin imnida, noonadeul nuguya?"

"Kajja kemarilah adik manis, aku Tiffany, dan ini Jessica, lalu yang itu Seohyun noona"

Tiffany yeoja berambut coklat mengkilat memperkenalkan dirinya dan dua orang temannya yag lain kepada Changmin yang langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disalah satu bangku yang berada persis disebelah tiffany tadi.

"Changmin ah, mana orang tuamu? kau kemari bersama siapa? mengapa sendirian?" Kali ini rentetan pertanyaan berasal dari Seohyun yeoja berambut sebahu yang duduk berseberangan kursi dengan Changmin.

"Cama appa caja"

"Ummamu eodiseo?"

"Umma tidak ada"

"Mwoya, kasihannya"

Ternyata ketiga yeoja itu sudah salah paham, mereka menyangka si bocah imut itu tidak memiliki umma lagi. Changminpun tak mempermasalahkan kesalah pahaman tersebut, yang terpenting baginya ialah sekarang ia telah berhasil meraih mangkuk es krim milik Tiffany yang berada disebelahnya dan sudah sibuk menyuapi kudapan dingin tersebut kedalam mulut lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu kemana appamu chagy" Tanya yeoja yang tampaknya paling genit diantara ketiganya, Jessica.

"Appa bel cedang kecana" Tunjuk Changmin dengan memajukan bibirnya yang sudah belepotan es krim kearah pintu toilet pria nun jauh diseberang meja mereka.

"Ohh" Kompak ketiga yeoja tersebut.

"Bel? apa itu?" Tanya Jessica lagi.

"Bel itu beluang noona, appa cekalang lagi kecepian"

"Mwo? beruang? kesepian?" Kaget ketiganya lagi.

"Ne, cekalang Minnie cuma beldua caja cama appa jadi appa kecepian, Minnie juga"

"Memangnya appamu suka yeoja yang seperti appa Changmin ah?" Tanya Jessica sangat antusias saat mendengar kata kesepian dari bibir Changmin barusan.

"Appa cuka yang cantik dan mimiknya becal, hehehe" Seringai si evil memperlihatkan deretan gigi depannya yang sudah habis rata karena imbas kegemarannya makan permen yang rasanya manis.

"Mwoya, kalau begitu kami semua masuk kategori eoh? apakah appamu tampan?" Kali ini Seohyun tampak antusian sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dihadapan dari seberang meja.

"Tentu caja noonadeul, appa bel itu cangat tampan dan banyak cekali duitnya"

"Jinjja? ahh kajja kenalkan kami kepada appamu nanti eoh?" Tiffany yang tampaknya sangat matre menjadi ikut tertarik dalam perbincangan tersebut.

"Allaco noona, appa keljanya dilektul, kalau kelja cuka bawa tac yang becal dan belat cekali, Min caja tidak bica membawanya"

"Kalau begitu appamu saja yang membayari es krim kami ini adik manis" Hasut Jessica memanfaatkan perkataan sibocah polos itu.

"Alaco noona nanti bial appa Min caja yang bayal cemua ec klim noona"

"Gomawo Changmin ah, aku jadi sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa appamu, jika melihat anaknya saja setampan ini"

"Hehehe, kalau Min cudah ada kyu pacal Min" Sahut Changmin tersipu-sipu saat Seohyun memujinya.

"Ehm, mianhe noona apa anak saya mengganggu? Minnie ya ayo kembali kemeja kita"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba ketiga yeoja tersebut dikejutkan dengan sosok tampan yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Changmin dan mengajak bocah tersebut untuk kembali kemeja mereka. Ketiga yeoja itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjuban mereka atas ketampanan wajah si beruang julukan yang diberikan Changmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ehm tuan..."

"Yunho Jung Yunho"

"Ah Jung Yunho shi, silahkan bergabung saja bersama kami disini, kami tidak keberatan kok, hehehe...lagipula menurut anak anda, anda tengah kesepian saat ini" Jessica yang notabene paling genit diantara ketiganya mulai melancarkan rayuannya kepada namja bermata musang yang berdiri didekat mereka.

"Mwo? kesepian?" kaget Yunho, sementara tatapannya dialihkan kearah bocah evil yang tengah asyik menjilat sisa-sisa es krim milik Tiffany

"Ne Yunho shi, Changmin yang memceritakannya kepada kami tadi, jika membutuhkan teman kami bersedia menemanimu tuan beruang, hehehe" Rayu Jessica lagi yang diamini oleh Tiffany dan Seohyun dan mengakibatkan bibir hati itu menganga lebar mendengar panggilan kesayangan istri tercintanya dipergunakan oleh yeoja genit tersebut.

"Ahh m-mungkin kalian hanya salah paham saja noona, ehm..." Gagap Yunho mulai menunjukkan kecanggungan akibat malu hati karena ulah si evil tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Changmin ke toilet tadi.

"Lagipula kami memiliki kriteria yeojamu, hehehe...bukankah kau menyukai yang cantik dan berdada besar? kami semua memilikinya, kau bisa memilih satu diantara kami Yunho shi, tampaknya anda sudah lama ditinggal istri eoh? sepertinya sangat kesepian sekali" Goda Jessica semakin menyudutkan sang namja tampan yang saat ini hanya terpaku berdiri tanpa dapat menjawab apa-apa selain hanya menelan salivanya yang berasa pahit karena malu yang amat sangat.

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Yunho selain mendeath glare bocah evil yang sekarang sudah memamerkan gigi ompong miliknya dalam sebuah senyum yang lebar untuk sang appa tercinta.

"Miinie ya kajja kita kembali kemeja, dan noona kurasa ada kesalah pahaman disini karena aku bukanlah namja yang kesepian, dan memang benar aku menyukai wajah yang cantik serta dada yang besar, namun itu semua milik istriku, permisi"

_Hening..._

Dan ketiga yeoja itu hanya dapat bersweatdrop dengan sukses setelah menyadari jika mereka telah dikelabui mentah-mentah oleh bocah titisan evil berumur 4 tahun itu.

Alhasil acara makan es krim Jung senior dan jung junior itu diwarnai dengan adegan perang dingin yunho yang 'mendiamkan' sang buah hati yang dengan cuek saja tetap melahap es krim lezatnya walau terkadang sedikit bergidik juga melihat tatapan iblis dari sang appa. Dan setelah selesai acara makan es krim tersebut Yunho segera mengajak Changmin segera keluar dari kedai menuju meja kasir. Ia merasa lega karena ketiga yeoja tadi telah keluar duluan dari restoran itu.

"Tiga puluh ribu won tuan"

"MWOYA? Semahal itu?" Kaget Jung Yunho tak percaya saat petugas kasir menyebutkan harga yang harus dibayarkannya. Bukannya ia tak mampu, tentu saja ia sangat mampu dengan dompetnya yang tebal karena ia seorang pemilik perusahaan besar. Yang diherankannya adalah harga semahal itu untuk dua mangkuk es krim saja.

"Ne tuan memang benar, tiga puluh ribu won untuk lima varian es krim" Jawab petugas kasir pasti.

"Lima? kami hanya berdua, noona" Jawab Yunho lagi kepada kasir restoran.

"Mianhe tuan, tadi tiga yeoja yang berada dimeja 14 menunjuk tuan yang harus membayarkan bon mereka, jadi jumlah es krim yang harus tuan bayar adalah 5 es krim"

"Y-Yeoja?ohh..." ujar Yunho tergagap, _'aishhh, pasti ulah si evil itu dasar...' _lanjut bibir hati tersebut dalam hatinya.

"Tuan, ottokhe?"

"N-Ne akan kubayar semua"

"Gomawo tuan"

Yunho segera membayar bonnya dan cepat-cepat menyeret bocah evil yang sudah berkali-kali membuatnya bersweatdrop ria sore itu. Cepat dibawanya tubuh montok yang tampaknya sudah kekenyangan tersebut menuju mobil mereka.

_'Boo, ternyata benar sekali perkiraanmu, mengurus bocah evil ini membuat kesabaranku hampir habis...'_ batin beruang tersebut saat melangkah menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

"Appaa, hiks..."

"Wae baby?"

"Ummaa, hiks...Minnie mau mimik ummaa, hueee"

Malam itu ternyata Changmin mulai teringat akan kedua benda didada sang umma dan dari bibirnya sudah mulai terdengar rengekan khasnya yang dapat dipastikan akan berujung dengan tangisan kerasnya. Dan benar saja, lengkingan 3 oktaf mulai diperdengarkannya membuat sang appa sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya bila Changmin sudah bertingkah seperti itu hanya dada sang umma yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Uljima chagi, uljima ne...mari kita telepon umma saja, ottokhe?

"Umma eodi appa, hiks...ummaa" rengek Changmin tanpa henti menayakan keberadaan ummanya.

"Sebentar ne chagi" Yunho tengah mendengarkan nada sambung ponselnya setelah menekan nomor ponsel Jaejoong yang sudah berada di Chungnam.

_Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu..._

"Yoboseyo Yunh" terdengar suara Jaejoong diseberang sana.

"Boo, bicaralah sebentar dengan anakmu, sedari tadi ia menanyakanmu, dadamu tepatnya" ujar Yunho tergesa dan langsung mengarahkan telpon ketelinga Changmin yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.

"Arraso, Minnie ya ini umma baby" sapa Jaejoong sedikit merasa khawatir karena mendengar tangisan Changmin.

"Ummaa, hiks...pulang umma, Min mau mimik ummaa, hiks" Jawab Changmin tersedu.

"Aigoo, anak umma kok menangis begitu? kan sudah besar, bagaimana kalau Kyu tahu Minnie menangis? apa tidak malu?" Bujuk Jaejoong di line seberang.

"Kyu?wae umma?" Demi mendengar nama uke pujaannya itu si evil sanggup menghentikan tangisannya untuk sementara.

"Ne, kalau tahu Minnie menangis, Kyu bakalan tidak mau lagi sama Minnie tampan" Senyum Jaejong menyadari si evil mulai termakan tipu muslihatnya.

"Jinjja umma? kalau begitu Min tidak menangic lagi" mendengar bujukan sang umma cepat-cepat Changmin mengusap sisa airmata dengan menggunakan punggung tangan mungilnya.

"Arraso, janji kepada umma tidak cengeng eoh?"

"Ne, janji umma"

"Sekarang Minnie ceritakan apa saja kegiatan Minnie bersama appa"

"Umm, tadi Min dibelikan ec klim di balloon ec klim oleh appa umma" Celoteh si imut itu dengan wajah berbinar mengingat kebaikan appanya sore tadi.

"Ne, lalu?"

"Umm telus Minnie kenalan cama noona"

"Noona? Nugu?"

"Umm Min lupa umma, cemua yeoppo cepelti umma, mimiknya juga becal...hehehe"

"Mwo?"

"Telus Min bilang appa lagi kecepian cama Min kalena umma tinggalin Min"

"Mwo?"

"Umm telus noonadeul minta Min kenalin cama appa, hehehe..."

"Mwo? terus?" Suara Jaejoong mulai berubah diseberang sana demi mendengar cerita jujur sang anak. Yunho eodiga? ia meninggalkan sebentar Changmin karena ada pengantar pizza mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

"Telus noona dada becal kenalan cama appa"

"Hmm"

"Telus noonadeul dada becal itu cemua ditlaktil appa ec klimnya, hehehe"

"MWOYA?MANA APPAMU!"

"Umma kenapa malah-malah cepelti itu cama Min? appa lagi buka pintu umma" Jawab bocah itu cuek tak merasakan aura iblis sang umma diseberang sana.

"Mana appamu baby, berikan telponnya, SEKARANG!"

"Ihh umma kenapa cih, Min belum celecai celita noona dada becalnya, umma cabal ya, olang cabal pantatnya lebal cepelti Juncu ajuci bebek, tidak cepelti umma pantatnya lata, hihihi" Racau bocah evil itu tanpa menghiraukan sang umma yang kepalanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap diseberang sana.

"Yah, siapa yang mengatakan pantatku rata?" Geram Jaejoong dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Appa"

"BERIKAN TELEPONNYA KEPADA APPAMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ne kitty tunggu cebental ya...appaaa"

"Yah, masih sempat meledekku ya, dasar appa dan aegya sama-sama evilnya!" Rutuk jaejoong diseberang sana saat mendengar sang buah hati yang menyebut julukannya.

Tak sedikitpun Changmin merasa takut mendengar seruan keras dari ummanya ditelinganya. Ia kemudian berlalri menyusul appanya dan merebut dua kotak pizza dipegangan appanya dan duduk disofa dengan santainya sambil menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu, setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan ponsel appanya.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya dapat menggeleng pelan dan mulai menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"Yoboseyo boo, bogoshippo cepatlah pulang, aku tak sanggup mengurus bocah evil itu sendirian, juseyo" Rentetan katapun keluar dari bibir hati mengekspresikan perasaannya yang baru ditinggal selama beberapa jam saja oleh si kitty cantik.

"Hmm, ottokhe acara makan es krimnya berjalan lancar eoh?"

"Eh?"

Namun wajah tampan diseberang sana mendadak berubah memudar pucat saat mendengar jawaban dengan nada datar dari line seberang beserta aura gelapnya.

"Uri Minnie yang mengajak kesana boo, hanya makan es krim lalu kami segera pulang kerumah" Jawab Yunho lancar.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan yeoja berdada besar yang mengerubutimu disana? pakai acara mengaku kesepian lagi, mengapa tidak kau bilang saja kalau kau itu duda dan aku ini sudah mati hah!" Berondong bibir cherry itu mulai menunjukkan ketidak sabarannya membuat sberuang tergagap-gagap diseberang sana.

"Boo bukan begitu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, itu semua berbeda dari cerita si bocah evil itu"

"Anak kecil tidak ada yag dapat berbohong Jung Yunho!" Tandas Jaejoong yang tak menyadari ucapannya itu tak berlaku bagi anak semata wayang kesayangannya yang hanya berlaku manis didepannya saja.

"Boo..dengarkan dulu penje..."

"Tidak ada penjelasan! dan siapa yang yang mengatakan pantatku rata, hmm?" Ujar Jaejoong melembutkan suaranya namun malah terdengar ribuan kali lipat menyeramkan dari suara jeritan cemprengnya.

"Ehehehe, kalau itu memang aku yang mengatakannya boo, dan itu kenyataan kan?" Jawab polos Yunho dengan memasang puppy eyes gagalnya yang untung saja tak dapat dilihat istrinya yang berada nun jauh disana. Pabo Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! Silahkan mencari yeoja yeoppo berdada besar dan berpantat lebar, hiks...aku membencimu Jung Yunho, hiks..." Owhh akhirnya si kitty-pun mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya yaitu, tangisan pilu yang membuat dada Jung Yunho merasa sakit bagai tertikam pedang-pedangan yang biasa dimainkan Changmin meniru adegan laga didrama saur sepuh. #plak

"Boo mianhe...pulanglah, aku tak kuat jika kau tinggal berlama-lama bersama bocah evil itu, aku bisa gila boo, jebbal" Mohon yunho dengan sangat dan mengarahkan tatapan iritasinya kearah bocah yang tengah asyik melahap pizza yang barusan mereka pesan, dan sepertinya pizza tersebut tinggal separuh dari porsi yang mereka pesan tadi.

**"Appaa cepatlah di tipi ada noona beldada becal, kajja...ppali appa"**

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng melengking milik Changmin yang memanggil appanya terdengar jelas di line telepon YunJae membuat umma cantik disana sukses memelototkan mata indahnya, dan membuat beruang tampan tertawa pahit sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jung Yunho, kau tidak akan kuberi jatah selama setengah tahun"

**Klik~**

Jaejoongpun mengakhiri sambungan ponselnya secara sepihak setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang bernada eksekusi kejam menyisakan sang suami yang tersandar lemas disofa bersebelahan dengan si evil Changmin.

"Mwoya boo, itu sama saja membunuhku dan adik kecilku ini" Ratap Yunho seraya menatap adik kecil yang berada dibawahnya dengan lemas. Changmin? bocah itu dengan bahagia melahap potongan terakhir pizzanya tanpa memikirkan jika si beruang belum mengisi perutnya semenjak sore tadi.

.

.

.

.

**end**

**twitt: peya_ok**

.

Karena banyaknya permintaan ff bertema YunJaeMin family dengan Changmin yang imut dan masih mimik cucu, maka saya berencana membuat ff berseri khusus membahas masalah YunJaeMin familiy yang setiap episodenya akan berbeda-beda ceritanya, setiap episod akan terdiri dari oneshoot ataupun twoshoot dan bisa lebih. Bagaimana tanggapan readers, apakan perlu dilanjut, atau berhenti saja karena tidak menarik...tolong kasih masukannya dikotak review otte?

Jeongmal gomawo.

NB : untuk ff 'dong bang suju high school' saya lanjut sudah lebaran eoh, karena ratenya bakalan saya naikkan jadi M, untuk FL saya tidak janji, karena selama bulan puasa saya bikin ff yang ringan-ringan saja.


	2. Chapter 2

MAIN CAST : Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, Jung Changmin

RATE : T

GENRE : GeneraL, Family

DISCLAIMER : I Wish I could own all the characters, but they are belong to God, I can only use their names.

WARNING : YAOI/BL, TYPOS, EYD tak sesuai, cerita pasaran, NO BASHING, So..

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

**UMMA, MIMIK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaa...ummaaa"

"Minnie ya, sebentar lagi sabar ne, kita lagi berbelanja ini...Minnie tidak malu eoh?"

"ANI! Minnie maunya cekalang! ayok buka ummaaa, hikss..."

"Aigoo anak umma, sudah lupa janjinya tadi dirumah hmm? sudah lupa?"

"Cudah lupa tuh, kajja buka bajunya umma hiks...Min mau mimik cekalang, Min ngantuk umma, hueee..."

"Aish anak ini...hhhh"

Desahan berat Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik disaat sedang asyiknya berbelanja disebuah supermarket yang besar dan ramai siang hari itu. Sang buah hati yang sudah berumur 4 tahun mengamuk ingin menyusu kepadanya saat itu juga.

Lengkingan kuat khas Changmin yang membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh dan merasa heran melihat seorang anak yang menangis, dalam pikiran mereka pastilah anak tersebut menginginkan sesuatu namun umma-nya tak mau membelikannya karena tak menyangka diusia balita anak tersebut masih menyusu kepada sang umma cantik yang tak seorangpun menyangka jika umma anak tersebut adalah seorang namja. Kacantikan Kim Jaejoong tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Masih teringat jelas diingatannya saat sebelum mereka meninggalkan rumah tadi, dengan penuh keyakinan dan janji manis si bocah evil itu berjanji agar tidak mempermalukan umma-nya dengan meminta mimik ditengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Allaco umma kitty, Miinie janji...hehehe" begitulah janji manis si doyan makan tersebut dihadapan umma-nya agar Jaejoong mau mengajaknya berbelanja.

Namun janji tinggallah janji. Saat ini sang bocah yang tengah duduk didalam trolly belanja itu sibuk menarik-narik kaos berleher V neck Jaejoong yang mengekspos sebagian dari dada montoknya. Ternyata itulah alasan mengapa si bocah evil tak sanggup menahan hasratnya untuk menyedot kedua benda kenyal yang sudah diklaim-nya sebagai miliknya.

Salahkan Jaejoong yang dengan sengaja memakai baju seksi sedemikian rupa hingga membuat si evil mengamuk seperti sekarang ini. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tidak pergi secara diam-diam saja jika jadinya seperti ini.

Saat ini otak sicantik tengah berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar dapat mengalihkan perhatian bocah evil dihadapannya yang sudah mengeluarkan tangisan 3 oktafnya, setidaknya sampai ia menyelesaikan membayar semua belanjaannya dulu. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus membuka dadanya ditempat umum seperti ini, jika ketahuan tuan beruang ia telah mempertontonkan aset pribadinya pasti akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya suaminya itu.

"Ssshh uljima baby, Minnie umma belikan susu pisang dulu otte? nanti setelahnya boleh mimik sama umma, kalau sekarang mimiknya nanti mimik umma diambil ahjussi itu, mau tidak?" rayu Jaejoong dengan mengkambing hitamkan seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah menemani istrinya berbelanja tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mwo? jinjja umma? ahjuci itu mau mimik cama umma? ANDWAE!" tolak Changmin spontan dengan menajamkan tatapannya kearah ahjussi yang tak berdosa itu.

"Arraso, kajja kita bayar belanjaan umma dulu, ini susu pisangnya, Minnie tidak boleh menangis eoh?"

"Ne umma"

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mendorong trolly yang berisi penuh belanjaannya dan belanjaan Changmin (?). Ya, bahkan barang belanjaan evil tersebut melebihi belanjaan umma-nya sendiri. Lihatlah trolly belanja Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak biskuit, bungkusan snack-snack ringan yang berukuran paling besar belum lagi kotak-kotak susu pisangnya dan bermacam-macam penganan lainnya.

"Umma, katanya mau mimik? kajja cekalang...ppali!"

"Aishh...masih ingat rupanya, hhhh...sebentar kita cari tempat duduk dulu baby ah"

Desahan berat kembali lolos dari bibir cherry itu saat baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kasir dan Changmin langsung meminta jatahnya. Bola mata doe itupun bergerak-gerak mencari-cari bangku kosong yang disediakan pihak mall bagi pengunjung yang ingin beristirahat.

"Ahh itu dia...kajja kita kesana"

Masih mendorong trolly belanjanya yang berisi belanjaannya yang baru saja dibayar tadi Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengarahkan langkahnya kesebuah bangku panjang yang menyisakan tempat hanya untuk satu orang lagi. Untung saja letak bangku panjang tanpa sandaran tersebut yang mendempet didinding hingga Jaejoong dapat menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding apabila ia merasa keletihan mengingat waktu menyusu Changmin yang super lama.

Jaejoong benar-benar diuji kesabarannya melalui tingkah buah hati yang amat disayanginya ini. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh montok putranya yang masih berada ditrolly belanjanya kemudian menepikan trolly belanja itu tepat disebelahnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong bersyukur karena tempat yang tersisa adalah disudut bangku sehingga aktivitas 'menyusui'nya tak akan dilihat oleh banyak orang, hanya yeoja disebelahnya saja yang dapat melihat aktifitas Changmin didadanya itu.

Changmin yang sudah tak sabar itu langsung menyambar benda kesayangannya yang baru saja dikeluarkan ummanya dengan hati-hati mengingat tempat mereka berada saat ini. Jaejoong-pun untuk kesekian kalinya menyesali kebodohannya yang memakai baju kaos potongan V neck karena agak kesusahan saat akan 'mengeluarkan' benda favorit Changmin itu.

Untung saja bagian lehernya yang lebar hingga memungkinkan baginya untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dari dua benda itu lewat bagian atas baju kaosnya karena jika ia menyingkap kaosnya dari bawah maka dengan itu ia akan memamerkan perut seksinya ke khalayak ramai, dan itu tidak mungkin.

"Mmmm, mmmm...eemmhhh" decakan nikmat terdengar dari bibir mungil Changmin yang menyedot nipple umma-nya dengan penuh semangat tidak mempedulikan tempat mereka berada sama sekali. Sedang Jaejoong hanya berusaha menutupi kepala Changmin dengan jaket milik Changmin yang dibawanya dari rumah dengan tujuan agar dadanya tidak terekspos bebas.

"Awww! Jung Changmin jangan digigit, jebbal...kau menyakiti umma" jerit tertahan Jaejoong saat deretan gigi susu milik Changmin yang tanpa ampun menjepit keras nipple merah mudanya.

Selalu saja seperti itu jika Changmin merasa kesal kepadanya pasti bocah itu akan membalaskan kesalnya dengan menggigit nipplenya dengan keras. Bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong sampai mengeluarkan airmata karena rasanya yang amat sakit membuat Jung Yunho terkadang menarik paksa bocah evil itu dari dadanya yang berujung dengan tangisan 3 oktaf Changmin. Benar-benar bocah evil.

"Sakit eonnie?"

"Eh? n-ne..dia senang sekali menggigit saat sedang menyusu seperti ini"

Jaejoong tertunduk malu ketika seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya menegurnya karena mendengar jeritannya barusan. Yeoja itu pasti menyangka Jaejoong seorang yeoja sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa masih berisi?" heran yeoja tersebut saat melihat Changmin bukanlah seorang bayi lagi.

"Ne, masih...dan banyak sekali" jawab Jaejoong jujur yang menyebabkan yeoja tersebut kagum tak percaya.

"Eonnie beruntung sekali dapat menyusui anak sedemikian lamanya, aku hanya beberapa bulan saja dan air susuku sudah kering dan hasilnya anakku sering sekali sakit karena pertahanan tubuhnya lemah akibat hanya sebentar mendapatkan asi" ujar yeoja tersebut menampakkan raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati dikaruniai putra yang sehat. Changmin memang jarang sekali sakit, jika sakitpun itu karena kegiatan menyusunya yang kadang terhenti sementara karena ditinggal Jaejoong yang pulang kekampungnya, Chungnam.

Masih teringat jelas saat ia tengah berada di Chungnam Yunho menelponnya dengan panik lantaran Changmin mendadak diare, padahal Jaejoong baru satu malam menginap dirumah orang tua-nya. Hal itu disebabkan karena perut Changmin yang biasanya terisi penuh oleh air susunya sebelum tidur mendadak kosong karena ia menolak mentah-mentah saat appanya hendak mengganti air susu ummanya dengan susu formula.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Changmin belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri aktifitasnya, bahkan evil itu belum juga tertidur sama sekali, malah dirasakan Jaejoong sedotan di nipplenya terasa kian menguat saja. Sepertinya Changmin malah makin bersemangat menyedot benda kesukaannya itu. terhitung sudah 2 kali ia berpindah nipple ummanya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong harus menahan malu lantaran tingkah buah hatinya.

"Changmin ah, mimiknya kita teruskan dirumah saja eoh? kajja kita pulang sekarang" bujuk Jaejoong kemudian.

"Ani...mmm, mccmkk, mmm..." jawab bibir mungil itu malah semakin semangat menyedot daging kenyal didalam mulutnya.

"Minnie ya, nanti kita terlambat pulang terus appa akan marah, Minnie tidak takut?"

"Ani"

"Umm...kalau begitu umma tidak mau lagi memasakkan kimbab kesukaan Miinie eoh?" ancam Jaejoong kemudian.

"ANI!" Geram Changmin yang menjawab dengan lantangnya sebelum mengatupkan lagi kedua belah bibir mungilnya, dan...

"AWW! Appoo...sshhh, omona anak ini..." jerit kesakitanpun lolos dari bibir cherry itu saat dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hatinya Changmin yang sangat kesal atas ancaman Jaejoong tadi langsung melampiaskan kesalnya dengan menggigit nipple Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak akibat sedotan kuatnya dari sejam yang lalu.

Poor Jaejoong, namja cantik itu untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dapat menggigit bibir menahan airmata yang sedikit lagi akan tertumpah akibat rasa sakit yang amat sangat didadanya. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan selalu membawa pendamping jika akan keluar bersama bocah evil itu, entah apakah itu Yunho ataupun Han ahjuma yang harus menemaninya. Karena membawa satu bocah seperti Changmin repotnya sama seperti membawa 4 orang anak sekaligus.

"Mwoya, Changmin ah!" tiba-tiba suara pekikan nyaring khas anak-anak terdengar tepat disebelah jaejoong yang tengah asyik melamun sambil menyusui Changmin.

"Eh? Kyunnie? Kyu bersama siapa? umma bummie eodiseo?"

"Umma itu...Mwo? Minnie macih mimik umma kitty eoh? ihhh...kan cudah becal hihihi..."

Bocah yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun teman satu bangkunya disekolah TK itu terpekik tak percaya saat mendapati keadaan teman sebangkunya yang kedapatan tengah asyik menyedot nipple ummanya. Kyu terkikik geli dengan menutup mulutnya neggunakan kedua telapak mungilnya saat melihat sahabat sebangkunya yang mengaku seme sejati itu tengah menyedot nipple ummanya di tengah keramaian.

"Kyu? kenapa dicinih" Mata kecil Changmin sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sosok sahabatnya yang telah berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Otomatis tautan mulutnya dinipple Jaejoong terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Ihh Minnie chwang tidak malu eoh? kok mimiknya dicinih, hihihi" masih seraya terkikik geli Kyu berujar dengan nada mengejek.

"Kyunnie...disini rupanya, mwo? Joongie hyung?"

"Ne bummie, Kyu yang melihat kami duluan" Jaejoong menjawab sapaan Kibum umma Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang menghampiri buah hatinya dan sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Jaejoong disana.

"Umma, Kyu melihat Minnie cedang mimik cama umma kitty balusan, hihihi Minnie ga malu ne umma? kan cudah becal" seloroh Kyu polos menyebabkan wajah seme Changmin mendadak merah karena merasa malu, melihat itu Jaejoong berharap agar dengan rasa malunya Changmin dapat mengurangi nafsunya terhadap dada montoknya itu.

"Mwo? apa benar Changmin ah? Masih menyusu eoh? apa benar hyung?" tanya kibum heran.

"Ne bummie, dan bukannya berkurang, semakin bertambah umurnya malah semakin menjadi" jawab Jaejoong gusar, sementara Changmin hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher ummanya karena malu setengah mati kepada sahabat yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. #cieee

"Minnie chwang ayo tulun...jalan cama Kyu cinih" kali ini Kyu berusaha mengajak Changmin untuk berjalan bersamanya, namun karena sudah terlanjur malu sang ultimate seme cilik itupun tak juga mengangkat kepalanya diceruk leher sang umma.

"Aigoo, anak umma ternyata malu sekali karena ketahuan Kyu sedang mimik umma eoh?" Jaejongpun ikut menggoda sang buah hati, ia sangat bersyukur Changmin tidak sampai menangis.

"Sepertinya Kyu dapat menekan nafsu Minnie untuk menyusu hyung..." canda Kibum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Changmin.

"Ne, aku rasa demikian, tidak biasanya dia bersikap begini, ahh andai Kyu lebih sering bersama uri Minnie, pasti ia lama-kalamaan akan melupakan dadaku ini, arra?" ujar Jaejoong frustasi.

"Kalau begitu hyung pinjam saja Kyu, aku tidak keberatan hyung hehehe" tawar Bummie semangat.

"Mwoya? kau serius bummie?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya atas tawaran kibum.

"Gwaencha hyung, hyung bisa meminjam Kyu untuk menemani Minnie bermain seharian sehingga ia pikirannya teralihkan dan melupakan dada hyung, hehehe" tawar Kibum penuh perhatian.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aniya hyung, lagipula Kyu sangat kesepian tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bermain dirumah selain aku dan Wonnie appa-nya"

"Ne, Minnie-pun begitu"

"Biar malam nanti aku yang menjemputnya hyung…umm Kyunnie mau tidak ikut Joongie umma dan bermain bersama Minnie? Tutur lembut Kibum kepada sang buah hati yang dibalas kyuhyun dengan anggukan setujunya.

"Umm, Kyu mau ikut tapi Minnie halus tulun dulu…kajja Minnie tulun jalan cama Kyu caja, cinih…" rengek bocah imut itu kemudian sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Changmin yang masih dalam gendongan umma-nya. Sedangkan Changmin yang terlanjur malu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya dihadapan uke idamannya karena aktifitasnya yang bernama 'mimik' itu.

Melihat keadaan anaknya yang sedemikian malunya membuat Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam ikut membujuk Changmin yang masih menempel erat dengannya.

Bibir cherry itupun berbisik ditelinga bocah evil tersebut, " Minnie ah, kalau Min tidak mau turun Kyu tidak mau ikut bersama kita dan bermain dengan Minnie"

"ANDWAE! Kyu halus ikut…umma tulun…" Ternyata bisikan Jaejoong yang berupa bujukan itu ampuh sekali, buktinya Changmin langsung mau turun dari gendongannya dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat bocah manis itu tersipu-sipu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

Akhirnya dengan nafas lega Jaejoong dan Kibum dapat melihat kedua putra mereka bergandengan akrab menyusuri lantai mall yang sangat luas. Tak hentinya senyum manis tersungging dari bibir mungil Changmin lantaran kyu akan menemaninya seharian dirumah.

"Arraso Bummie, aku pinjam dulu Kyu ne? semoga ia merasa betah dirumah kami nanti"

"Arraso hyung, Kyu jarang merasa tidak betah apalagi kalau sudah bersama Changmin…pasti ia betah, hehehe" Kibum tertawa penuh arti saat mereka sama-sama berada diparkiran hendak masuk kemobil masing-masing.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kedua namja istimewa itu meninggalkan lahan parkir dengan menyetir mobil masin-masing, tentu saja dengan Kyu yang menumpang didalam mobil Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

.

.

**Jung's House**

"Wah lumah Minnie cepelti kebun binatang eoh? Banyak cekali binatangnya"

"Ne, cemua punya umma…Kyu cuka?"

"Umm…Kyu cuka golila becal itu, hehehe tapi Kyu takut, hiiii"

"Ohh itu namanya Lillala (Rillala) yang itu tidak boleh dipinjam…tidak boleh umma"

"Tidak boleh? Waeyo Minnie?"

"Coalnya umma cuka peluk Lillala kalo appa endut ga pulang-pulang, hehehe"

"Ihh umma kitty tidak takut eoh peluk golila celam itu, hhiiii"

"Molla, kata umma cihh lacanya cepelti dipeluk appa" _-_

"Ohh begitu yah…"

Obrolan akrab antara kedua bocah evil itu yang berakhir anggukan mengerti dari sipemilik pipi chubby yang menyimak penuh perhatian celotehan dari bibir seksi sahabatnya.

Tak terasa kedua sahabat itu sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh waktu mereka terhitung dari hari menjelang siang saat mereka pulang dari berbelanja. Benar saja Kyu memang mampu mengalihkan keinginan Changmin untuk menempel di dada Jaejoong, tepatnya membuat Changmin lupa akan kegiatan rutinnya itu. Hari sudah menjelang sore sekarang.

"Minnie ah, Kyunnie, kajja kalian mandi dulu eoh? Setelah itu umma beri biskuit gajah, otte?"

"Holeee, kajja Kyu kita mandi belcama, hehehe"

Teriak Changmin bersemangat dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti malu-malu karena disuruh mandi bersama bocah seme sejati itu.

"Kyu mandi cama umma Kitty caja…ciloh Kyu tidak mau mandi cama Min" Tolak Kyu kemudian yang membuat bibir Changmin maju kedepan karena cemberut.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak mau baby? Apa Kyu malu?" tanya Jaejoong heran dan dibalas anggukan lemah Kyu.

"Kajja Kyu…mandi cama Min cinih"

"ANI!"

"Hueee, ummaaa"

Tolakan keras Kyu yang tetap pada pendiriannya tidak mau diajak mandi bersama menyebabkan tangisan keras dari putra semata wayang keluarga Jung yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak karena penolakan dari sahabat imutnya.

Dan itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong menjadi kerepotan setengah mati mengurus kedua bocah evil itu. Untung saja Kyu yang sudah menampakkan gelagat akan menyusul jejak Changmin yaitu menangis, langsung cepat-cepat dibujuk Jaejoong dengan langsung memandikannya, sedangkan Changmin? Bocah itu telah terdiam dengan sendirinya akibat sumpalan sepotong biskuit dimulutnya.

Jaejoong bersyukur saat Changmin menangis tadi ia tidak meminta mimik susu-nya, kalau tidak akan sangat merepotkan mengingat ada Kyu yang pastinya akan terabaikan karena waktu menyusu Changmin yang super lama.

"Shhh…bengkak" Jaejoong memegang sedikit bagian dadanya dan mengerang pelan karena rasa sakit saat tersentuh, dadanya bengkak. Seharusnya saat ini adalah jadwal Changmin menyusu kepadanya, terhitung Changmin telah melewatkan dua kali waktu menyusunya, dan itu membuat dada Jaejoong membengkak keras.

Namun jika bermaksud untuk memisahkan Changmin dari dadanya Jaejoong harus benar-benar menahan rasik sakit akibat dadanya yang bengkak. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong ini baru melewati beberapa jam saja bengkaknya sudah cukup membuatnya kesakitan, bagaimana jika sampai malam nanti? ia sudah pernah merasakannya saat meninggalkan Changmin semalam ke Chungnam, hasilnya? pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berpamitan pulang kepada orang tuanya dan saat tiba dirumah ia merasa lega yang amat sangat saat kedua dadanya langsung 'disambar' Changmin hingga hilang bengkaknya. Jaejoong memang masih memproduksi air susu yang sangat banyak.

"Aku pulang"

"Kyaaa, appa bel pulang! ayo cinih Kyu...cinih, wae? Kyu takut cama appa?"

Sore itu setelah ChangKyu mandi dan menyantap habis biskuit buatan Jaejoong terdengar suara bass dari ruang tamu mereka yang ternyata Jung Yunho sang kepala keluarga telah pulang bekerja. Changmin langsung menghambur kegendongan appanya lalu dengan lihainya tubuhnya bergelayutan dileher appanya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti tertawa kesenangan dan tak lupa mengajak Kyu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Eh, nuguya? teman Minnie eoh?"

"Ne appa, namanya Kyuhyun"

"Kajja Kyu mari sini bermain bersama ahjussi"

"Kyu takut..." akhirnya bibir mungil Kyu pun menjawab pelan.

"Mwo? takut kepada ahjussi? waeyo?" ujar Yunho bingung sebab bagaimana bocah itu bisa takut kepadanya, bertemu saja belum.

"Kata Minnie chwang ajuci itu beluang, kyu takut nanti dimakan beluang" jawab Kyu polos mengundang delikan mata sipit seorang Jung Yunho kearah Changmin yang cuek saja.

"Ahahaha...Arraso ahjussi ini memang beruang, tapi beruang tampan yang baik hati, Kyunnie..." jawab Yunho seraya merayu agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lama merasa takut kepadanya dan ini semua akibat celotehan Changmin si evil. Saat ini Yunho telah berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar sama tinggi dengan bocah imut berkulit putih itu.

"Umm apa benal? ajuci tidak bohong?" selidik Kyu masih penuh curiga. Dirinya benar-benar takut jika menjadi santapan beruang gendut itu.

"Jinjja Kyu imut..." ujar Yunho seraya mencubit kedua pipi gembul Kyu dengan gemasnya yang ditanggapi bocah itu dengan senyum manisnya. Yunho memang pandai sekali mengambil hati anak kecil.

Dalam hati Kyu, ia sangat mengagumi ketampanan beruang gendut yang sering dibicarakan Changmin kepadanya, ia tak menyangka jika wujud asli beruang itu seperti yang baru saja berada dihadapannya, sangat tampan hanya beda-beda tipis dengan Siwon appanya yang menurutnya paling ganteng itu.

"Kajja Kyu kita main game caja" ajak Changmin kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Kyu tentang beruang barusan.

"Ne kajja" sahut Kyu antusias, karena Changmin mengajak bermain permainan favoritnya.

"Arraso kalian bermainlah, appa mandi dulu eoh?" ucap Yunho kepada kedua bocah yang sudah sibuk dengan game psp mereka masing-masing tentu saja tak mengindahkannya lagi.

.

.

"Boo...mmhhh harum sekali, masak apa?"

"Yunnie sudah pulang eoh? mian aku tak menyambutmu didepan, aku tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam kita"

Yunho yang melewati dapur mengarahkan langkahnya ketempat favorit istrinya tersebut karena ia melihat sosok cantik itu tengah berkutat dengan berneka bahan masakannya.

Jaejoong yang kaget karena tubuhnya yang langsung dipeluk Yunho dari belakang langsung membalikkan tubuh rampingnya dan langsung memberikan 'welcoming kiss' kepada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sejenak kegiatannya memasak sedikit terganggu.

"Kau masak banyak sekali kitty..." Ujar Yunho saat melihat berbagai macam masakan Jaejoong baik yang sudah matang ataupun yang sedang diproses.

"Ne Yun, Bummie akan menjemput Kyuhyun nanti dan aku akan mengajaknya makan malam disini" jawab Jaejoong sambil kembali memotong-motong daun bawang yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Ohh, tapi tumben Minnie mengajak temannya bermain kesini?" heran Yunho kemudian.

"itu sebenarnya aku yang memintanya Yun...karena saat kami bertemu disupermarket tadi Minnie sepertinya malu ketahuan menyusu didepan Kyu"

"Mwo Minnie meminta dadamu ditengah keramaian?"

"Ne Yun, dan itu lama sekali sampai kami bertemu Kyu dan Bummie, jika tidak Minnie tak akan melepaskannya"

"Ne dan kau mempertontonkan dadamu itu eoh?" sinis Yunho yang mulai terbakar api cemburu mengingat aktifitas istrinya bersama sang bocah evil.

"Yunnie bisanya marah saja, sudah Joongie coba membujuk uri Minnie namun yang ada malah dia menggigit nipple Joongie sampai Joongie kesakitan"

Cemberut Jaejoong menahan tangisnya karena suaminya seperti tak mempercayainya. Yunho memang sangat tidak suka jika ia mengeluarkan benda milik suami dan anaknya itu didepan umum.

"Jadi kau meminjam Kyu untuk melatih Changmin agar melupakan dadamu itu?"

"Ne Yun"

"Hhhh, aku tak percaya"

"Eh? mengapa begitu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran melihat reaksi suaminya.

"Lihat saja nanti" Jawab Yunho cuek seraya berlalu dari tempat tersebut menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi segera.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan memasaknya ia lalu segera mandi dan menyiapkan meja makan. Yunho sang kepala rumah tangga tengah sibuk menemani kedua bocah lucu itu bermain game. Terkadang terdengar jerit kedua bocah tersebut yang dijahili oleh si beruang tampan. Dalam waktu sebentar saja Kyu sudah sangat akrab dengan ahjussi itu, lihatlah saat ini Kyu tengah duduk dipangkuan Yunho sambil tangannya memegang dan memainkan game psp yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Hingga saat ini Changmin belum mengingat akan aktifitas kegemarannya yang terletak didada umma-nya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Yunho terkagum-kagum akan pengaruh keberadaan seorang Kyuhyun dirumah mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? entah apa yang dirasakannya yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar tengah melawan sakit di dadanya akibat bengkak karena tumpukan air susu yang memenuhi dadanya yag ukuranya memang tidak sebesar milik yeoja, dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Beberapa kali bibir cherry itu meringis kesakitan yang mengundang keheranan dari Jung Yunho.

"Boo, apa bengkak?" tanya Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong dikamar mereka.

"Ne Yun...sakit sekali" jawab Jaejoong frustasi

"Mengapa tidak dipompa saja, dikeluarkan...kau bisa demam kalau menahannya begitu" saran Yunho yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Percuma Yun kalau dibuang, tak akan pernah kering air susunya"

"Ohhh...ah tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika kau memang belum siap boo memisahkan Minnie dengan dadamu"

"Mwo? bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu Yun?" heran Jaejoong saat mendengar penuturan suaminya barusan.

"Kau terlihat sedih karena Minnie sama sekali tak menghiraukanmu seharian ini, arra?" Ujar Yunho pelan seraya mencolek dagu istrinya bermaksud menggoda.

Walaupun kalimat Yunho hanya bernada menggoda bukan menyindir, entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendadak air mukanya berubah sendu hingga terdengar isakan pelannya.

"Hiks...benar Yun, aku merasa sangat cemburu melihat Changmin asyik bermain bersama temannya, ia sama sekali tidak menghiaraukanku, bahkan saat tidur siangpun dilewatkannya, padahal aku sudah berulang kali mengajaknya tidur siang dan menawarkannya untuk menyusu, ia menolakku, hiks..."

Isakan sedih Jaejoong yang tak diperhatikan oleh buah hatinya seharian itu membuat Yunho merasa iba. Diraihnya tubuh mungil istrinya kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Uljima baby, bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan memisahkan Uri Minnie dari dadamu? tapi jika kau belum siap, jangan dipaksakan boo...biar saja uri Minnie menyusu sampai puas, lagipula aku memiliki air susu yang banyak, jika bukan uri Minnie yang memanfaatkannya siapa lagi? aku? hehehe kalau kau menyuruhku menghabiskannya dengan senang hati boo, hehehe" tawa Yunho setelah menyesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yah mesum" malu Jaejoong.

"Apa benar keras? coba kurasakan"

"Coba saja..."

"Mwo? keras sekali boo, pasti sakit dan menyiksamu" kaget Yunho setelah meletakkan telapak tangannya disalah satu dada istrinya bermaksud merasakan bengkaknya.

"Ne Yun, dan rasanya sangat menyiksa sekali, tubuhku sampai meriang karena sakitnya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyuruh Minnie untuk menyedot dan menghabiskannya. Ini saja sudah kubuang sebagian karena terlalu bengkak" Pout Jaejoong merutuki penderitannya hari itu. Merasa sedikit menyesal telah bermaksud memisahkan Changmin dengan dadanya.

.

.

"Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung, terima kasih atas makan malamnya eoh? masakan Jaejoong hyung sangat lezat sekali, mianhe kami sudah merepotkan kalian"

Tutur sopan seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho saat hendak masuk kedalam mobinya bersama Kibum istrinya yang menggendong buah hati mereka yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti Siwon shi, kami sangat senang uri Changmin mempunyai teman bermain seharian ini" jawab Yunho dengan ramah mengantar tamu mereka sampai kepintu mobilnya.

"Arraso kami mohon pamit dulu Yunho hyung, Jaejoong Hyung, Changmin ah"

"Chakkaman Bummie umma..." tiba-tiba lengkingan suara Changmin membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Wae Minnie ah?"

"Cebental umma, bolehkah Min poppo Kyu cebelum Kyu pulang, jebbal"

"Eh? tentu saja sayang, kajja kesinilah"

"Hehehe, gomawo umma Bummie cnow wait"

Senyum puas Changmin sesaat setelah ia berhasil mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan tak berdaya digendongan ummanya. Changmin bersorak girang dalam hatinya karena tak mungkin ia dapat mencium Kyu jika ia sedang tidak tidur, Kyu sangat galak pasti tak mengijinkannya untuk menciumnya. Senyum nistapun tercetak dari bibir bocah evil keturunan Jung itu.

Sepeninggal keluarga Choi kini perhatian Jaejoong dan Yunho berpusat kepada bocah evil yang sudah menggosok-gosok matanya karena mengantuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya meringis kesakitan akibat bengkak didadanya yang dirasanya kian menusuk.

"Hoaamm...Min ngantuk" rengek bocah itu kemudian.

"Mengantuk eoh? kajja appa antarkan kekamar Min, ayo beri salam selamat malam kepada umma" ajak Yunho yang telah mengatur skenario bersama istrinya untuk mengerjai bocah evil itu dulu untuk sekedar menguji apakah ia masih membutuhkan dada ummanya.

"ANI! ciloh"

"Wae?"

"Cama umma...ummaa endong, Min ngantuk ummaa" rengek Changmin bergelayut dikaki Jaejoong sehabis menepis keras tangan Yunho yang hendak meraihnya kedalam gendongan. Sedang sang umma hanya melipat kedua tangan didadanya dengan wajah sinis.

"Masih ingat umma eoh? Min kan sudah tidak perlu umma lagi, sana sana bobo sama appa saja!" ujar Jaejoong pura-pura kesal. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat kasihan dan tidak sabar memberikan dadanya yang sudah sangat membengkak itu.

"Umma endong, ummaa...hiks..." bibir mungil itu mulai mewek pertanda akan segera menangis.

"Shirreo!" tolak Jaejoong dan mulai beranjak kekamarnya tak menghiraukan Changmin sama sekali.

"Ummaaa...ummaa mianhe, mianhe ummaa, huee...Min mau mimik ummaa, hueee"

Kaki kecil Changminpun berlari menyusul sang umma sambil terisak sedih karena sangat kaget melihat tingkah ummanya yang mendadak kasar kepadanya. Bibir mungil itu tak henti mengucapkan kata maafnya, membuat sang umma merasa iba dan tidak tega lagi untuk menyiksa bocah evil yang sangat disayanginya itu.

**Greebbb**

"Baby uljima...umma cuma bercanda, uljima eoh...sshhh" Tubuh gempal itupun langsung terangkat kedalam gendongan sang umma yang langsung menenangkannya.

"Hiks ummaa mianhe, jangan malah lagi..hiks"

"Ani umma tidak marah, hanya saja umma kesal karena Min seharian tidak memperhatikan umma karena ada Kyu" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dipakainya, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Ne umma, calange umma, mmuahh" bibir mungil itupun mencium cherry merah ummanya dengan sayang.

"Arraso, sekarang tugas Min habiskan mimik ummam kajja mimik ppali umma sudah tidak tahan"

"Allaco umma, mmm...mmhhh"

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera memposisikan kepala Changmin didadanya dan memaksa bocah tersebut untuk segera menyedot nipplenya, Changminpun yang memang sudah tidak tahan karena telah menahan hasratnya seharian hanya demi harga dirinya didepan sang uke pujaannya langsung menyedot nipple pink Jaejoong tanpa ampun, tak jarang ia sampai tersedak disela-sela kegiatan menghisapnya.

Sementara kedua ibu dan anak itu telah melupakan sosok beruang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka hanya dengan menelan salivanya. Pupus sudah harapannya malam itu untuk menguasai tubuh istrinya karena sampai saat ini bocah evil itu belum juga tertidur dan masih menghisap nipple istrinya tanpa henti, meski sudah beberapa kali berpindah nipple dan dada Jaejoong sudah tidak bengkak lagi.

"Boo, apa perlu kubantu uri Minnie? mmhhh" Tiba-tiba dari belakang Jaejoong muncul sang beruang yang bermaksud bergabung dengan sang buah hati dengan mengelus-elus sebelah nipple Jaejoong yang tidak disedot Changmin. Namun reflek tangan kecil Changmin menepis dengan kasar tangan Yunho yang tengah memainkan nipple ummanya.

"ANDWAE! punya Min!"

"Boo, jebbal" mohon Yunho dengan frustasi, namun tak ada jawaban dari istri cantiknya.

'...'

"Boo..."

"Zzzzz"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**review...*bow**

**Mian kalo gaje, hahaha**

**Twitt:peya_ok**

**Fb : Mano Shinki**


End file.
